hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Laguna Lake Cyclone Season
The 2019 Laguna Lake Cyclone Season was the first ever season where the naming list for the systems that form was used. Storms typically form between July and November, however, some storms have been observed to form outside that boundary. It was a near average season in terms of tropical storms but had above average numbers of cyclones and major cyclones. Christian straddled the coast of Manila as a major hurricane, damaging the infrastructure and bringing flooding to the area. Daniella was the strongest and longest lasting cyclone of the season and one of the strongest in history, with winds of 165 mph and a minimum pressure of 913 millibars. Fernandez was an erratic storm, making landfall on Talim Island as a Category 2 and proceeding to loop around before making its final landfall on the eastern side of Talim Island as a tropical depression. . Timeline Storms Tropical Cyclone Alec A tropical depression formed just southwest of Talim Island on July 20. It then approached the Laguna coast, intensifying into a tropical storm on July 19. It then began to slow down, achieving its peak intensity of 45 mph and a minimum barometric pressure of 997 mbar. It then made landfall near the city of Santa Rosa at peak intensity, bringing gusty winds and heavy rainfall. It degenerated into a remnant low, dissipating shortly after. Tropical Cyclone Breanna A low-pressure area formed and headed eastward, passing close to the city of Binangonan while slowly organizing. It then intensified into a tropical storm and was given the name Breanna. It maintained its peak intensity for almost a day before beginning to weaken. The circulation became elongated while continuing the weakening trend, dissipating on August 17. Major Cyclone Christian A tropical depression intensified into a tropical storm and was named Christian. It then rapidly intensified, going from a tropical storm to a Category 3 in only 18 hours. Christian then closely paralleled the eastern coast of the Philippine capital, bringing very strong winds and damaging flooding, causing many fatalities and damages to the areas it affected. It then began to weaken while still paralleling the coast, bringing even more destruction to the areas it approached. It then weakened further into a tropical storm while accelerating and continuing to slowly inch away from the coast. It made landfall near the city of Angono as a tropical storm and dissipated soon after. Tropical Cyclone 04 A tropical depression began heading westward on September 3. It then made landfall on the southern tip of Talim Island which greatly dispersed the storm, causing it to degenerate into a remnant low and dissipate on September 4. Operationally, it peaked as a tropical depression, but it was upgraded in post-analysis to a tropical storm. Major Cyclone Daniella A low-pressure area absorbed the remnants of Tropical Cyclone 04 and gradually organized, becoming a tropical depression on September 6. It then intensified into a tropical storm and was given the name Daniella. Very favorable conditions allowed the storm to swiftly intensify, becoming a Category 2 late on September 7. Daniella then underwent rapidly intensification, achieving Category 5 status on September 9. Daniella peaked at 18:00 UTC on September 9 with winds of 165 mph and a minimum barometric pressure of 913 millibars as recorded by a reconnaissance mission. Daniella then began to recurve northeastward into less favorable conditions, causing it to weaken into a Category 3 cyclone. It made landfall on the city of Binangonan as a Category 2 hurricane, bringing strong winds and minor flooding to the area. A weather station recorded winds of 104 mph during landfall. It significantly weakened while traversing over land, weakening into a tropical storm as a result. It then reemerged over open waters and slowly weakened due to unfavorable conditions in the area. Daniella dissipated on September 14 2.5 kilometers southwest of the city of Tanay. Cyclone Everett A tropical depression formed, intensifying into a tropical storm the morning after and was given the name Everett. Everett then gradually intensified, becoming a Category 1 cyclone on September 14. Shortly after peaking, Everett began to weaken due to rising wind shear. Everett weakened into a tropical depression on September 15 and degenerated into a remnant low shortly after. Everett dissipated on September 16. Depression 07 A low-pressure area got upgraded to a tropical depression on October 3. It headed in the general direction of east-northeast, which was unusual for cyclones this south. It failed to organize further due to unfavorable conditions, causing it to weaken and dissipate just a day after forming. Tropical Cyclone Fernandez A tropical depression formed and headed northeast. It was given the name Fernandez after it was found to have tropical-storm-force winds late on October 28. It then achieved Category 1 status 6 hours later. It became a Category 2 just before making landfall on the northern side of Talim Island. It weakened back to a Category 1 after making landfall. Fernandez then performed a loop while slowly weakening. It weakened further into a tropical depression, making landfall on the eastern side of Talim Island. It dissipated shortly after on November 2. Naming These names will be used again in the 2020 season with the exception of the names already used, which will be replaced by Alexzander, Briza, Criston, Dania, Erik, and Felipe. Category:Hurricane seasons Category:Laguna lake seasons Category:Fictional basins